Fifteen Years
by Rebecca Potter
Summary: Edward finally gives in to Bellas request but leaves along with his family. But Bella wasnt the only person he left behing. They meet again 15 years later.Will Bella and her family forgive him? ON SHORT TERM HIATUS
1. The run up

"Hey Bells!" I heard Charlie yell running down stairs, I got a double shift so I won't be home till tomorrow night"

"That's fine dad be safe!" I yelled from the kitchen counter finishing up the dishes.

"Bye Bells have fun with Edward and be careful on the roads tonight there was a snow warning earlier on telly." He called as he rushed around the house trying to find his gun belt.

"Have you seen my gun belt anywhere? Oh don't worry I already have it on. Ok bye"

"Bye dad!" I shout as I slip and fall onto my butt on a small puddle of water.

"I'm ok"

I heard his cruiser pull away and felt two cold arms rap around my waist. I automatically moulded my body to fit his.

"Hey amour" he whispered kissing my neck; I tilted my head to the side to give him more access.

"Mmm" he inhaled deeply while running his nose down my shoulder, up to my jaw and back.

I sighed trying to push my body loser to his.

"Bella" He cautioned

"Yeees?" I said staring at him through my eye lids. I wasn't even doing anything.

He chucked and rolled his eyes

"I didn't get my kiss yet" I whined pouting my lips and widening my eyes, I hope I didn't look like a freak. Apparently it worked. Edward pushed me up against he counter gently biting my lower lip and sucking on it.

I moaned against his lips and found my figures trapped in his now messy hair. His arms rapped around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Bella... you are so beautiful, you have no idea what you do to me" he whispered against my lips.

Involuntarily one of my legs hitched up and rapped around his hips.

He groaned and grabbed my other leg. His hips moved up while mine moved down, a loud moan erupted from each of us.

I could hear my heart beat pounding through my body. I knew this moment had to come to an end because of his stupid boundaries. We were certainly crossing some sort of line. Maybe he won't stop.

I felt pressure building up in the bottom of my stomach. My core started to heat up.

"Edwaaard" I moaned trying to grind myself closer. I wanted him. I _needed_ him. He picked me up from my butt and ran to my bedroom. He gently laid me down on the bed and crawled towards me until he was hovering above my body.

I looked into his eyes and melted at the sight of his bright topaz eyes filled with love and lust. He lowered himself until i felt his cool body press against mine. I shiver ran down my spine at the contrast between his cool body against my hot one.

"Bella..." he whispered tracing my collar bone with his nose.

"We can't"

"Please, If you hurt me we can stop and you never have to do anything like it again. Plus I trust you not to hurt me Edward"

"Maybe you do, but I don't trust myself."

He was about to give in. It was obvious. His hands rubbed my waist before moving up and down. I fought back a moan, waiting for my love to make his decision.


	2. The Letter

**Previously:**

_The clock read 2:00 pm. Wow I never slept in past noon. That's when I realized something was missing. No…someONE. Edward_

_--_

I looked around the room and didn't see any of his clothes.

_OK calm down Bella. He wouldn't walk around the house naked _I though trying to calm down the pounding of my heart.

I jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain and ran downstairs.

"Edward?" I croaked

My voice was still sore from all my screaming last night

I started to panic. Where could he have gone? He usually told me if i wouldn't see him. Still naked I ran upstairs to get dressed. I wore the black sweatpants and tank top I persuaded Alice to let me keep me.

_ALICE!! _Maybe Alice needed him I told myself. No cause he would have left me a note or something. I couldn't help but think something was wrong. I turned to look out the window when i saw a note folded on the ground. On top, in elegant script read my name. Immediately i knew it was Edwards. I picked it up and sat at the edge of the bed. I stared at the letter for a while, hesitant to read it.

_Ok Bella you could do it. It's just a letter. Later on I'll be at Cullen's house with Alice playing Bella Barbie._

I took a deep breath and opened the letter:

_**Bella,**_

_**My family and I are leaving. Whatever you do don't follow us. We used you. You were mealy a distraction from this boring town. Something to keep us amused. We want you did have some good laughs; it is time for us to go. People at the hospital are getting suspicious of Carlisle aging. Take care of yourself, for Charlie of course. Dont worry you'll forget about us eventually. It will be as if we never existed.**_

_**-Edward**_

I stared blankly at the note. I had to read it two more times before I processed what it meant.

He left... never loved me… I was a distraction…I knew it was too good to be true.

My vision started to blur when I realized I was crying, and shaking uncontrollably. I fell to the floor and pulled my knees closer to my chest trying to ease the pain I felt, rocking back and forth. His letter still clutched in my hand.


	3. Repercussions

--One month later--

I woke up with a bubbling feeling in my stomach. Again.

For the second week in a row I ran to the bathroom barley making it in time. I vomited violently into the toilet. My hands shaking trying to grip the sides of the bowl.

Luckily I hadn't woken up Charlie. Who was getting a little worried.

Truthfully I was terrified I didn't want to go. I couldn't tell him I thought I was pregnant!

My last hope was my period which should have came yesterday, and I was NEVER late.

It was 8:00 and I had I doctor's appointment in an hour to find out if I really was pregnant.

I hurried up and got dressed in a red jumpsuit, not caring about my hair I drove to the hospital.

I no longer cared about what I looked like, I was empty, and my heart was broken beyond repair. I was alone; I would grow old with my twenty cats and die alone. Just like he wanted.

"Hello Isabella" the doctor smiled warmly at me

"Call me Bella please" I replied with a smile that didn't meet my eyes.

"Well Bella we better get started" and that we did.

-

"Any questions?" he asked once he was done

"When can I get the results?"

"If you wanna wait today, or we could call you at home"

"No I'll wait" I said quietly.

The next couple of hours were the absolute worst of my life. Second to _him_ leaving me.

The door opened and I doctor walked in with a folder in his hands.

"Are you ready for the results?"

"As ready as I'll every be"

"Congratulations Bella, your gonna be a mother!" he sad smiling

"Go schedule yourself a check up for next month, again congratulations" with that he left the room leaving me alone to drown in my thoughts.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered.

!!

I sat in my truck in shock.

_On my god Oh my god! I'm pregnant with a half vampire baby…_

_**He**__ was the only one… _

_This is mine and E-Edwards baby. _My smile grew when I felt the little bump.

_Why hadn't I notice this before? Was I that out of it?_

I sighed as I pulled up to the house. No doubt Charlie would be furious.

I took a deep breath before walking in the house shaking.

"Dad c-can I t-talk to you?" I said shakily sitting across from him on the couch.

"Sure Bells what's wrong?" he asked watching TV.

"Dad, Im pregnant" I whispered

Charlie turned the volume down

"Excuse me? I didn't hear that correctly"

"I-Im pregnant " I said a little bit louder.

"Ha that's funny Bells! Seriously what's wrong?" he chuckled

"That's it dad" I said quietly his face turned red with anger

"WHAT!! BELLA WHATS WRONG WITH YOU HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET HIS HAPPEN!" he hollered

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?" he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

I was sobbing at this point. My body was shaking from the force. Unconsciously I was holding on to my stomach, my baby.

"How far along are you?" he asked with his eyes still closed

"One month" I hiccupped

"Who's the father" he growled

I didn't answer. Charlie already hated him. I didn't want to give him more reasons to hunt him down, like taking his only daughter innocence.

"WHO is the father Isabella" he said sternly

"Ed-Edward" Charlie's face filled with rage once again

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHIN PIECE OF SHIT! THAT'S WHY HE LEFT YOU HUH HE DOESN'T WANT IT. DAMN HIM!" Charlie ranted.

"N-No dad h-he never knew I just found o-out t-today!" I cried

"How could you Bella, how could you stand up for him when he left you on in this state?" he said looking at me with disgust

"He didn't know!" I tried again

"DON'T LIE TO ME ISABELLA!"

"I-IM NOT YOU KNOW HOW IM A TERRIBLE LIER!"

"IS THAT RIGHT? YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T GO THAT FAR WITH THAT BASTARD!" Silence was cast over us.

"So how are you gonna get rid of it?" he sighed

"What do you mean? I'm keeping the baby" I said in shock. How could he even suggest that?

"No your not. You can't support it." He stated

"No I can't but I'll try"

"Be reasonable, I know what I'm talking about we had a lot of trouble raising you when it was both me AND your mother" he said trying to reason with me

"Besides I won't let you" he shrugged

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed

"YOU won't LET me? You have no say in this" my voice raising with each word

"Yes I do, obey my rules or leave" he smirked thinking he won.

Blood drained from my face. So that does how he wants to play so be it.

"OK" I said

"Good choices now go find out if you could still get an abortion" Charlie urged

"No dad I'm leaving" I explained walking upstairs to pack my bags.

I saw Charlie stiffen from the corner of my eye

"Bella I-"

"No Charlie if you want me to stay so does the baby" I proclaimed then ran upstairs to the safety of my room and cried.

_Where would I go?_ I thought while packing

_What about money? How the hell will I survive? _

_THE CULLENS HOUSE!!_

_It's not like they're coming back anytime soon I could stay there. Ok one problem solved_

_Now the money. I only have one thousand in my bank. That is definitely not gonna last raising a child. _

I went down the stair to put my stuff in my truck, passing up Charlie.

When I went back into the house Charlie was still leaning against the wall.

"So Charlie, do you want me out now?" I asked sadly

"Isabella you don't have to do this!" he pleaded

"Will you accept my baby?"

"No"

"Then I do have to do this" my voice cracked. I was so hurt. Why couldn't he just accept my baby?

"Bye Charlie" I whispered as a walked to car and drove off to the last place I would have thought I would go. The Cullen's house.


	4. The shock

ONE MONTH LATER

Charlie and I were still not on speaking terms. I stopped worrying about what he thought long ago. I was currently in the doctor's office waiting for the ultra sound.

"Good morning Bella!" the doctor said brightly

"Lie down and lift your shirt up please" he asked kindly

"This is gonna be a bit cold" he said while putting gel on my huge stomach.

They told me my baby was growing in an unusually fast rate and looked like I was 5 months along when I was only 2.

"Well I have some interesting news" he said slowly, after a while of moving a cord thing around my stomach.

"Is something wrong?" I asked a little panicked

"No No nothing bad. It's just that you're having triples" he said smiling

"WHAT!"

_Having one vampire baby was enough to handle but 3 to raise alone? _

"Would you like to know the sex? Well sexes?"

"U-um, yes" I said nervously

"Congratulations you have one girl and two boys" he smiled

"Thank you" I whispered still in awe.

Suddenly there was a shock flowing from my stomach to the cord and into the ultra sound machine causing it to explode.

"AAH" we both screamed. Then I heard a voice in my head

"NahNah…BDah!" I heard a little girl's voice scream and giggling in the background.

Before I could concentrate anymore the doctor shook me and check for any damages.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him

"No" he replied

That night I thought about what happened earlier lying on the bed in Edwards's room.

What were those noises the doctor didn't hear them. So it was in my head.

_Wait… Th-those voices were my babies? _My heart started pounding

_It's possible right? They must have His gift and there IN me so I could hear them! Then what about the shock?_

I sat up quickly with my eyes wide. _Did it have to do with one of there powers? _I gasped _oh no a human cannot raise 3 half vampire babies _with_ powers. I need some help but were could I go? I can't go to Denali. _They _might be there, and they told me not to follow them. The only other vampires they even mentioned were the Voulturi in Italy. That is pretty much my last hope. If Carlisle stayed with them then they must have been kind. Right? _


	5. The phone Call

**Previously**

I sat up quickly with my eyes wide. _Did it have to do with one of there powers? _I gasped _oh no a human cannot raise 3 half vampire babies _with_ powers. I need some help but were could I go? I can't go to Denali. _They _might be there, and they told me not to follow them. The only other vampires they even mentioned were the Voulturi in Italy. That is pretty much my last hope. If Carlisle stayed with them then they must have been kind. Right? _

**BPOV**

As I sat in my truck in front of the station, I was thinking of everything that Charlie had said to me that fateful day two months ago. The fact that he even suggested that I should get an abortion I knew that he was just angry and upset that his little girl went out and got herself pregnant. I haven't even had the guts to tell my mom yet because I'm afraid of what she will say and do as Charlie was always the more level headed on of the pair.

Now I can not decide if I want to go in and see Charlie and tell him I'm leaving to Denali or to just leave a note and disappear. But I can't do that to him so I will go and see him one last time. Now you may be wondering why I am going to Denali even though there is a big chance that the Cullen's would be there. Well that is because I called the Volturi first and spoke to Aro and he said that he and his brothers wouldn't be there for another year.

_Flashback:_

_I was looking for my jacket under the study desk when I came across an address book that had _Property of Carlisle Cullen 1736 _on the front page. Curious, I opened the book only to find that it was an address book. It was then that I was suddenly struck with the thought that even thought Ed-Ed he said the Volturi were evil, they couldn't be all that bad if Carlisle lived with them for over a decade._

_**Aro Volturi- **__ 586-449-320-99_

"_Hello, Aro speaking how may I help you?" Said a velvet voice with a thick Italian accent on the other end of the line._

"_Yes hi my name is Isabella Swan and I need you help."_

"_My question is how did you get this number and also I don't think I can help you" He asked in a somewhat angry voice_

"_No wait I think you can, you see I go your number out of Carlisle Cullen's phone book. I also know what you are and you are the only other vampire that I know of and that can help."_

"_Well then what makes you think that Isabella Swan?"_

"_Well you see it all started when I begin moved to Forks a few years ago." (Tells him her story)_

"_Wait did you just say you had a relationship with Edward Cullen?"_

"_Yes I did so anyway as you can probably gather I am in need of help because I am now pregnant with three half vampire babies and I have no idea when they are due, how to look after them or what the heck is going on with me"._

"_Well as much as I would like to help you face to face I cant as I am not going to be in Voltura for 8 months and nor will my brothers so my advice is to call the Denali coven and speak to them and tell them that I sent you. They should be able to help you."_

"_Ok then thank you very much for all of your help and I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you."_

"_That's perfectly ok Bella. I must admit that I am very interested in all of this. I will call you next week if that is ok with you and I would also like to keep in contact and when I get back if you would like I would very much like to meet you and you children."_

"_That's fine. I will talk to you next week and hopefully meet you sometime in the next 8 months. Also thank you for all of your help."_

"_That's fine. Ok bye."_

"_Bye."_

_End Flashback_

So that was how I go to were I am now. After a long conversation with Tanya, (The Denali Coven leader), it was decided that I was to travel to Alaska and meet up with her at the airport and stay with them until it was time for me to go to Italy and meet Aro.

'Ok it's time to stop being a coward and go say goodbye to Charlie'. I thought to my self.

After checking my hair and make0up that I had put on I got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the station doors. With every step my courage disappeared a small bit but I was determined to be brave, face my fears and say good bye to Charlie for what might be the last time that I ever see him.

I put my hand on the door and pulled it open only to become face to face with…

**AN- Sorry it's so shot, its just that I start school again tomorrow and I don't have a lot of time to do anything more. It will properly be a week until I update again.**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep it up. I can't know if you like it or not with out them. I will try my best to review them all.**

**So go on, I know you want to just push that little purple button and tell me what you think**

**Rebecca Potter Xoxoxo**


	6. The truth about the Cullen's

**Previously**

I put my hand on the door and pulled it open only to become face to face with…

**--**

"Rosalie? What are you doing here? I thought that you left two months ago with everyone else."

"Bella?"

"Yes it's me and I can explain the whole pregnancy thing in just a minute, if you want to wait in my truck I will be there in a few minutes."

"Ok I'll do that, and if I find out that you were cheating on my brother I will not hesitate to kill you. understand"

"Yes, I understand but you do know that we are standing right in front of a police station and you just said that you would kill me"

"Yes I do and if your not back in 5 minutes I will leave and I will tell everyone else about you being pregnant"

"Thank-you I will be right out"

As she walked away to wait for me at my truck I was suddenly regretting that she should keep it to her self and not tell anyone because even though they didn't care about me it would still be nice to have Carlisle around to check up on the baby. I walked up to the front desk only to turn right around and go to his office when I saw mike Newton sitting at the front desk talking to Chloe, the receptionist.

As I was hoping the door was unlocked and his desk was unmanned, which meant he was going to get coffee or was out on a job, but it would be my luck it was the first so I quickly sat a letter down on this keyboard so he would see it as soon as he sat down and left.

**CPOV**

I had just on my way back from the tea room where I went to get a coffee when I herd Chloe call out to me and tell me that Bella had just been in and I had just missed her. I could see out of my window her truck driving off into the distance and thought that I would see her at the supermarket as today was Friday and she always went shopping on Friday nights.

As I sat down on my chair I saw a note that had been placed on my keyboard that has a lipstick smudged kiss on the front of it. my first thought was it was a prank so I picked it up and was about to throw it out, when I smelt strawberries and freesia coming off of the note.

'That's what Bella smells like after she gets out of the shower of a morning'.

Curious I picked it up and almost dropped it when I caught sight of the last line

'I may never see you again dad but always know that I love you.

All my love

Isabella 'Bells' Swan and it had another lipstick kiss on it.

So heart broken I read the rest of it.

_**Dear Charlie **__**Dear Dad,**_

_**I know that I haven't been the best daughter through out these last few years but please know that I didn't do this to hurt to. I did this because it needed to be done. what you don't know about the Cullen's is that what Billy Black has been saying to you all of these years is actually true, that is why the Cullen's and the La Push people hate each other. As you know I am pregnant but what you doubt know is that I am having triplets. one girl named Elisabeth Charlie Swan-Cullen, and two boys named David Aro Swan-Cullen and Blaise Phil Swan-Cullen. to honor grandma and grandpa and also Phil. I will always love you daddy. if you want to call me you have my number **_

_**Love Bella.**_

_**P.S I may never see you again dad but always know that I love you.**_

_**All my love Isabella 'Bells' Swan.**_

As soon as I has finished the letter I broke down crying. I don't know how long I sat there in the corner crying and clutching the pictures of the babies and Bella for, but I only came out of it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the sad smile that was on Billy's face.

"Charlie my friend, what wrong?" He said to me, so I just thrust the letter Bella had left me, which was hard to read because of the tears, in his face and told him to read it.

"Oh my this is strange. I have never heard of something like this happing before now."

"So what are we going to do now Charlie?" He asked

"We are going to do nothing. I am going to go home and call my daughter and if she wants to see me then she can and if not then I will just talk to her over the phone."

As we sat there talking about the Cullen's and me apologizing to him a suddenly remembered that she said nothing about Renee, and burst out laughing all the while Billy was just looking at me like I was crazy.

"She still needs to tell her mother. I am so glad that I don't have to tell her."

**Sorry about the abrupt change in point of views, I just fell that there are not enough of things in Charles point of view out there. I mean her is her father so of course he is upset and I wanted to capture that.**

**Keep up the reviews and hit that little purple button you know you want to.**

**Love Rebecca Potter Xoxoxoxoxo.**

**Till next time. I wont be updating until about sat or sun as I have my yr 10 formal on Friday to go to. **


	7. Conversation with Rosalie

Oh my god I cannot believe that Rosalie is here and wants to talk to me. I wonder why she is still here and if she will be mad that I have been staying in the house. I hope not, but then again she has never really liked me too much. _**He**_ always said that she was a total vain bitch but for some reason I think that it goes deeper than that. If she was exactly like _**He**_ said then I don't think that Emmett would have stuck around for too long as he is someone who loves to just have fun.

As I walked over to my truck I noticed that I had tears in my eyes and quickly wiped them away. I didn't want her to think that I was week.

"Hey Rosalie, you said that you wanted to talk to me?"

"I did Bella. We should go to my house and talk there so there is no chance that we will be interrupted and I won't be discovered still hanging around Fork's."

It was just then that I heard Rosalie's phone start to ring.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till were gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life well always go on_

"Oh crap its Emmett. I told everyone that I was going on a vacation by myself and if they here you I will be in so much trouble so I need you to be quiet please and I will explain it all to you after ok?"

"Sure I can do that for you. But you better answer your phone now or Emmett will suspect something is wrong."

"Your right I will just be a moment"

**-- FIVE MINUTES LATER –**

"Sorry about that, Alice was really scared because she couldn't see my future anymore and Emmett wanted to know when I would be back and if I was going to be more than a few months if he could come and meet up with me and we could go away for a few years because Edward is really depressed that you left him and.."

"Wait what did you just say about Edward?" Being able to say his name that time because I was so angry at him

"I said that he was really depressed because you told him that you didn't love him and was having a relationship with Mike Newton" she replied in a angry tone

I couldn't help it. I just burst out laughing. After a few moments and a look at Rosalie's face I told her to drive to the Cullen house and on the way I explained to her what really happened that night in the forest. To say that I was surprised that she believed me almost at once was an understatement.

"Bella I believed you straight away because I never really believed his story, and I don't think that anyone else did because there was to many things that didn't add up like the fact that Jasper only felt love and want around you when you were with Edward and when you were around Mike it was the total opposite with you wanting to get away and revolution around him. Esme and Carlisle are in a really hard spot. They really love Edward as he was their first child so to speak and then they love you so much and have never doubted how much you love him as they can see it and Alice saw what he was going to do and Emmett love you so much like a little sister and Jasper could tell how you felt."

It was then that we pulled up to the front door and Rosalie could tell that it had been lived in for quite a while and though she didn't say anything I could tell that she was just bursting to ask so I put her out of her misery.

"Charlie told me that if I wanted to keep living with him at his house I had to have an abortion or leave so I told him that there was no way in hell that I would do that so I packed my stuff and a few hours later I was sitting in my truck wondering what to do. When I remembered that for some reason Alice had given me a key for this house and told me that I was welcome to come here at any time that I like, so I came here and stayed her for about two months and yeah. Would you like to have a feel of the babies? Even though I have only been pregnant for a few months, the babies have developed so fast that they are at a stage that they only have to stay for a another few weeks and then they will be born so I am trying to get a fight to Denali and then going to Tanya's coven and then am going to go to Italy."

When I asked Rosalie if she wanted to feel the babies, her face lit up so much that I thought that the sun was shining through her face, even though it was raining and the sun was no were to be seen, and she immediately said yes.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering what the rest of the family are doing?"

"Well Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett are all in Canada but Emmett and I were planning to go to Denali to visit Tanya and all of them for a few years. We asked the others but they don't want to go because there is tension between Edward and the others because of what Laurent did to you. Yes Bella we know about theat. Alice saw it."

"Oh ok well if you want would you and Emmett like to come with me and see the babies born and everything and maybe come with me to Italy to see Aro?"

"Wait a minute and I will call Emmett and ask him."

A few moments later she came back through the door to the kitchen and told me that he would be catching the next plane out to Seattle and then would be on the same plane that I was on witch was schuleled to leave from Seattle at 12:00pm tomorrow afternoon.

"Get some sleep Bella I will talk to you later on tomorrow morning. We still have a lot to do."

**-- THE NEXT MORNING—**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. As I picked it up I read the caller I.D and nearly fainted with shock. It was Charlie. When I left him the letter yesterday I didn't really think that he would try to contact me. I mean why would he? He hasn't tried to these last few months, but I picked it up anyway.

"Hello Charlie, what can I do for you?"

**Sorry for the wait but I only just got over my writers block. I hope you like the chapter and sorry for the cliffie but I couldn't help myself. **

**Please push the little purple button. You know you want to so why are you denying yourself for. And please review. I am not going to update again until I have 40 reviews. Its not much to ask for I only need 15 more. Also I am going to go through and edit all of my spelling mistakes. **

**Love Rebecca Potter.**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Charlie

**Previously:**

"_Hello Charlie, what can I do for you?"_

_--_

"Bella this is Jake"

"Oh hi Jake what can I do for you?"

"Bella are you still in Fork's?"

"I am for a few more hours than I am leaving. Why?"

"Because Charlie is in hospital and they don't think that he will make it and he has been asking for you"

"Wait, what? Did you just say that my dad is gonna die?" I screamed getting the attention of Rosalie who was just getting out of the shower

"I am only telling you what the doctors told me. "

"What happened?"

"Well he was helping out the cops from port Angelis with a case and he was chasing the guy down when he suddenly pulled a gun and shot him in the chest just below this heart."

It was then that I had heard enough. I told him that I would be there in two hours. The only reply from Jake was that I should hurry up because he didn't think that Charlie would last that long and I hung up my phone, fell to the floor on my knees and just cried. I don't even know how long I sat there for. It was only when Rosalie asked me what had happened did I get up and get ready with her help it only took me 20 minutes and then her driving to the hospital at vamp speeds we took a 1.5 hour trip in only 35 minutes.

I didn't even wait until the car was fully parked until I got out of the car and ran as fast as I could to the reception.

"I'm looking for Charlie Swan"

"Name and relationship to the person"

"I'm Bella his daughter and if you don't tell me witch room he is in you are going to have a very pregnant and hormonal teenager on your hands. So where is he?"

"S-s-sorry, he is in r-r-room 198 floor 4 in the intensive care word."

"Thank you and sorry about the threats."

I was already running up to the nearest elevator so I didn't hear her reply. If there was no one here I would have just gotten Rosalie to carry me up the stairs.

I was standing just outside of his door trying to convince myself to go inside when I heard the heart monitor flat line. It was then that I fled. I couldn't make myself see him like that. I wanted to remember him when he was a healthy person and not relying on a machine to help him to breath.

**--THREE DAYS LATER (JUST AFTER CHARLIE'S FUNURAL)**--

I was sitting on my bed when I heard Emmett's voice. Curious I headed down stairs and saw him and Rosalie sitting at the dining room table talking to a bunch of other vampires who could only be the Denali coven. They must have heard me coming down stairs because as soon as I walk into the room I was in Emmett's arms having a huge hug.

"Emmett be careful and put me down. The babies and I are hungry so I am going to go out and get some hot chips. Hey Rosalie?"

"Yes Bella"

"Do we have any hot sauce and ice-cream?"

"Yes we do but why do you want hot sauce?"

"Because I want hot chips and the babies want ice-cream and hot sauce so we will eat it together to compromise."

"Bella that is discussing." Was the only thing that I heard before my hormones got the best of me and I started to cry.

"Hey Bella don't cry we got hot sauce strawberry ice cream and hot chips for you" as soon as I heard this I spun around so fast that I thought that I was going to fall over. It was a voice that I hadn't heard in months but could recognize at once.

_**Alice**_

(A.N Bella and the other Cullen's are really close and know about the babies and are a big part of their lives but Edward won't find out until the kids are fifteen years old.)

"ALICE, what are you doing here?"

"Well I saw you going into labor with no doctors around and then you die because you start to bled and there is no one to stop it and then you die and the kids get sent to this orphanage where they get abused and die when they are 6 because the owner kills them. But because we don't know about them we only find out after it happened because Rosalie and Emmett come home and they were there when it happened but couldn't help because it was sunny." When she finished she just sat down and started to cry with Jasper's arms around her.

"Alice I can't thank you enough for coming if that was what you saw then I'm so glad you came but also so I can see you and the others. By the way where is everyone?"

"They are just pulling up the drive way now."

I squealed and ran out the front door so I could hug the people who I had come to think of parents.

"Carlisle, Esme I am so happy to see you both again." I said as I ran into their open arms.

"Oh Bella I have missed you so much. You are glowing and look so good. Pregnancy really suits you. I think that you will be a wonderful mother."

"Thanks Esme. That really means a lot to me to hear from someone like you."

"Oh I didn't really do anything with the children I just kept them in line and stuff."

"Well when you have Emmett around that really is an extremely hard job to do."

"Hehe well you are right about that."

"I missed you as well Carlisle. Do you know how many times I have been at the hospital these last few months? Like 20 and only half was for the babies." I said to him in a joking matter whilst I was hugging him.

"Babies?" was the hesitant question I got from Esme.

"Yep I'm having triplets.__Elisabeth Reneesme Carlie Swan-Cullen, David Aro Swan-Cullen and Blaise Phil Swan-Cullen. Elisabeth for Edward's mum and my grandmother, Reneesme for Esme and my mum, Carlie for Carlisle and Charlie, David because I like it, Aro because he has been a big help, Blaise for my great grandpapa and Phil for my step-dad. But Swan-Cullen for me and Edward." I answered the question but when I got to Charlie's name I started to cry.

"Bella what happened to Charlie" they both asked in a concerned tone

"He died three days ago." I could hear Alice cry out when she heard that. She and Charlie were always close.

"How?"

"He was shot in the chest when he was chasing a rapist who liked to pray on little girls and boys. His last victim looked like me and he was so angry that he through caution out the window."

"Oh Bella I am so sorry."

"It's ok Esme; I haven't spoken to him for a few months now. When he found out that I was pregnant he got really mad and kicked me out so I moved in here."

"Ok Bella that's fine. By the way would you mind terribly if I take a look and see how the babies are doing?"

"That's fine. I was meant to go the other day but I didn't because Charlie had just died."

"Ok that's a reasonable excuse but let's goes up to my office and takes a look."

"Would you like anyone else to come with you?"

"Yes please but I have a few questions to ask if that's ok?"

"Sure that's fine"

"Well I would like to know if Rosalie and Emmett would be Elisabeth's godparents, Alice and Jasper would be Blaise's godparents and Tanya would be David's godmother?"

"Of course we will Bella" was the reply that I got from everyone at the same time.

"And if Carlisle, Esme, Elzar, and Carmen to be the grandparents?"

"We would be honored" was the reply I got from Carlisle and Esme but it was the reply from Carmen and Elzar that I was really nerviest about.

"We would live to Bella but not to sound rude but you have only known us for a few hours so why us?"

"Well I have heard nothing but good things from the Cullen's and you both offered to help me when you had never met me before so I think that it will be a good choice."

"She's right you know" Alice said out of the blue

"Well we all know not to bet against Alice when she says something like that, so we would love to do that."

"Oh thanks you all so much. So Carlisle what do you say to having that check up now?"

"Ok then Bella, let's go."

It was then that I all of a sudden got a terrible pain in my stomach and couldn't help but cry out and then all of a sudden I had all eyes on me when to my total mortification I wet my pants.

"Bella you're in labor lets go to my office. Esme go get some towels, Emmett get my medical bag, Alice get the couch folded out and Jasper please try to ease her pain. Everyone else just hang around the living room. Alice is everything going to go ok?" he said in a rush with a hint of panic at the end.

"Yes she will be in labor for about 6 hours and will have no bleeding or anything but you will have to bite her as soon as the last one is born because if you don't the babies will and instead of only taking 3 days it will take 7 days for her to change."

"Ok Bella let's get this show on the road."

**A.N- The last poll that was up came in at a draw between the Cullen's and the Denali's so I changed the chapter around a bit and made them both there but only the Cullen's help with the birth. Also no one has seen Edward since he left and they won't for some time. He will only call in every few years.**

**When I get 35 reviews I will put in a chapter about Edward from his point of view, but only then. It doesn't matter when but You will need to review, review, review to get it.**

**So get reviewing.**

**Rebecca Potter Xoxoxoxoxo **


	9. AN NEED BETA READER

**A.N- ** Sorry about the delay but I can't post any more chapters until I get myself a BETA as the person who was doing it for me is now in Paris for the next 6 months and won't have the time to read and comment. So if you are interested please send me a PM or review and I will get back to you

Thanks a heap.

Rebecca Potter


End file.
